Hurt The Same
'Hurt The Same '(also known as Making Love) is a song by Chris Brown and is expected to be on his upcoming double album Heartbreak On A Full Moon. The song was on the initial tracklist for the album which he posted on his instagram and twitter on May 2 2017. Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62xYrSI2feU Lyrics 1 Sick and tired of the bullshit, you won't get another chance Fucking lame niggas, I don't really understand 'Cause you know I'ma cash out, fuck the rubberbands I bought you everything, peanut butter Benz You was s'posed to be there when I got out of jail But you'd rather hoe out with all of your friends Going crazy, did my time, you ain't send me mail Take it as I was tryna make you win, ain't had no bail You supposed to be down for your nigga Baby, we where you at, baby, who you with? Girl, you slipping I was supposed to have your heart But you just kept me in the dark painting pictures I know you lying and you sneaking, I'm just stating facts I'm just that dummy who believed you 'cause I loved your ass Not the only nigga who been through that But I'm the only nigga with receipts and popping tags Pre-Chorus I was looking forward to us making love And waking up for round two But you ain't stayed long enough, it's fucking me up Learning from them hoes that's around you Chorus And now you up on games, no You don't see me the same, no The drugs, they can numb the pain Popping bars, it's easy but, but I still hurt the same 2 Thinking 'bout these bitches when I'm rolling up I'm just tryna vibe, wanna feel the love, two bitches like double dutch Off that purple Actavis, I stay with that double cup I just switched my style up, now she stuck like what the fuck Started not to care, European real, bought a couple foreigns Driving outta here, know that molly get me there Just a couple sips, just 'fore I forget, don't remember shit Get a lot of pussy, don't fuck with relationships I'm on my mind now, on that crazy shit On my brazy shit, don't wanna know who she be fucking with She tryna break my heart, I know you loving it You on some other shit and I'm on my own again Pre-Chorus I was looking forward to us making love And waking up for round two But you ain't stayed long enough, it's fucking me up Learning from them hoes that's around you Chorus And now you up on games, no You don't see me the same, no The drugs, they can numb the pain Popping bars, it's easy but, but I still hurt the same 3 I try to think away and navigate But you steady throwing shade on my name While I'm taking all the blame We both messed up and going separate ways You fuckin' them niggas, I'm fuckin' them bitches All that silly shit won't make a difference Know what it is, I'm the man in my city He only look at your ass and them titties You don't need makeup, you know that you pretty You kinda crazy, you know that I get it Half on a baby, you know that I did it Guilty as charged, I ain't gonna be innocent I'm tryna be limitless I'm tryna fuck up all the Hennessy You know I say fuck all my enemies I know you on your independent shit Quality over quantity Bad bitch right in front of me Can't lie, baby, honestly 'Cause that pussy remindin' me Chorus And now you up on games, no You don't see me the same, no The drugs, they can numb the pain Popping bars, it's easy but, but I still hurt the same Outro Up on games You don't see me the same, no Numb the pain, yeah Bars, it's easy but, but I still hurt the same Category:Songs Category:Heartbreak On A Full Moon songs